masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Immolation Damage
Immolation Damage is one of the many Damage Types in Master of Magic. Immolation Damage is essentially Area Damage. This type of damage is unique in that it makes separate rolls against each in the enemy unit, instead of attacking only the "lead" figure and applying "excess" damage to further (as would happen with conventional Physical Damage). This generally means that the more there are in the target unit, the more damage it will suffer on average. Immolation Damage is distinct from the other Area Damage type, called Blizzard Damage, in that it will trigger a target's Fire Immunity (if the target possesses this immunity), and will not trigger a target's Cold Immunity. Note that either of the two Area Damage types will trigger a target's Magic Immunity. Immolation Damage is named after the Immolation ability (and the Spell of the same name). Several creatures and spells deliver this type of damage in various ways or circumstances. The spell is by far the strongest of these. Effect : Immolation Damage is a type of Area Damage, and as such its purpose is to cause to the target. The results of this damage greatly depend on how many the target contains. Against Single-Figure Units : When Immolation Damage strikes a , it behaves in a manner identical to Fire Damage. This starts with a single set of rolls against the target unit, equal to the strength of the Immolation Damage attack. This is followed by a set of rolls, exactly as many as the target's score. The number of successful hits and blocks are tallied up, then subtracted, to get the amount of caused to the target. Unlike Physical Damage, if this amount is higher than the 's remaining , it is reduced to this amount instead. This will still destroy the unit, but without any "overkill" damage, which may matter for some effects such as Regeneration or Create Undead. Against Multi-Figure Units Immolation Damage behaves very differently when it strikes a target. In this case, it acts as a separate Physical Damage attack initiated individually against each in the unit. All get to apply their to reduce their own damage. Unlike in Physical Damage, however, there is no "excess" . That is, no can take more than its current total. Still, the result is usually massive damage to the . For a full analysis of this process, please refer to the article on Area Damage, which explains this in much greater detail, including examples. Immunities Immolation Damage is completely blocked by the Magic Immunity and Righteousness effects. Units possessing either of these will not suffer any Immolation Damage under any circumstances. Units possessing the Fire Immunity ability will instead get their Defense score temporarily raised to for the purposes of blocking this damage type. Immolation Damage is always considered to be damage, and thus also falls within the scope of the , , and protective Unit Enchantments, which means that units possessing these will have enhanced Defense against this type of damage. Furthermore, the Defense bonus granted by the Large Shield ability also applies against all forms of Immolation Damage regardless of their source. Sources of Immolation Damage There are many different sources of Immolation Damage in the game, all of which are associated with the . Each of them delivers a different amount of Immolation Damage to its target. Fireball : is an Uncommon Combat Instant spell. For a base Casting Cost of , this spell will deliver Immolation Damage with an attack strength of at a selected enemy target on the battlefield. The Fireball spell can be infused with additional in order to make it stronger. With every extra invested into the spell, its attack strength increases by . The spell can take up to , meaning that its strength can be increased up to a maximum of . This is the strongest available Area Damage attack in the game, and is highly likely to wipe out an entire enemy . Fireball Spell : Fireball Spell is a Unit Ability possessed by all Magicians in the game. This ability allows a unit of Magicians to cast the Fireball spell (see above) once per battle, at no cost whatsoever. However, this spell can not be infused, and the resulting Fireball always has an attack strength of exactly . Fire Storm : is a Rare Instant Spell. For a base Casting Cost of , this spell will strike each and every enemy unit within a given overland map tile with a strength Immolation Damage attack. This spell is particularly useful against large enemy armies, since the more units present the more Immolation Damage is delivered overall. It is even more powerful if the enemy army contains several . However, the attack strength of only is relatively weak against , and is unlikely to kill any of them. Fire Storm can be useful for weakening an enemy army prior to actual battle. Flame Strike : is a Rare Combat Instant spell. For a base Casting Cost of , it will simultaneously deliver a strength Immolation Damage attack against each enemy unit on the battlefield. Due to striking each enemy unit, this spell is more worthwhile the more enemy units are present. Each unit is struck with Immolation Damage that has an attack strength of , which is roughly on par with a mid-strength , and can be expected to cause serious damage to each of those units - particularly . This both cuts down the time required to cast multiple Fireballs at the enemy, and saves a lot of if sufficient enemy units can be hit. Immolation Ability : Immolation is a Unit Ability unique to the Fantastic Unit . Immolation affixes a quasi-Touch Attack to a unit's attacks. The strength of this Immolation Damage attack is always . In the case of the Doom Bat, it will trigger whenever the creature makes a Melee Attack or Counter Attack. While a fairly weak attack, it can still dissuade weaker enemy from attacking the Doom Bat, and can be used offensively to kill off such units. Remember, however, that as a Touch Attack, it does not offer any real protection to the Doom Bat itself, it only increases the damage that the Bat can do in melee combat. Immolation Spell : is also the name of an Uncommon Unit Enchantment. When cast on a friendly unit, this enchantment adds the Immolation ability to that unit. Unlike the however, other units may not be limited to Melee Attacks in regards to what the Immolation attack can be affixed to (see the Touch Attack article for more information). When cast on the overland map, Immolation has a base Casting Cost of , and will stay in effect on the target unit until dispelled or removed. It will, however, require an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Alternatively, Immolation may also be cast during combat as an impromptu Unit Enchantment, for a base cost of only . Though this behaves the same as the overland version, the combat version will fizzle immediately as soon as the battle is over (or the unit is destroyed). This spell allows any unit to possess the Immolation ability, and thus make that unit much more dangerous to enemy . Meteor Storm : is a Very Rare Global Enchantment. It can be cast on the overland map for a base cost of . As long as it is maintained, it rains down fiery destruction on the entirety of both Arcanus and Myrror. The effect is divided into two parts, based on whether a map tile contains a Town or not. Every unit on the overland map that is not in a Town at the end of the turn will be subjected to a strength Immolation Damage attack. Town garrisons are unaffected, as are the guardians of Encounter Zones (they don't actually exist on the overland map). However, every other unit in every army will be hit, including the caster's own armies. Towns instead have a chance of getting buildings torn down, and Outposts are outright destroyed by this spell. Only the caster's Towns are exempt. Wall of Fire : is the name of a Common Town Enchantment spell. When cast on a friendly Town, it will surround that town with flames. Whenever siege combat erupts for this town, the "town proper" area will be surrounded by a flaming barrier which - although passable to all units - will inflict a strength Immolation Damage attack on any unit that passes through it. Furthermore, such a unit performing a Melee Attack through the Wall (against a unit inside) will suffer the same effect during the resolution of the attack. Wall of Fire may be cast on the overland map for a Casting Cost of . It will remain active on the target town until removed or dispelled, but will also have an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. The flaming barrier will appear in every battle fought at that town while the spell is in effect. Wall of Fire can also be cast as an impromptu Combat Instant, which will create the same flaming barrier around the town but will only remain until the end of the current battle. This version of the spell behaves the same as the overland version, but costs only . Also, since it lasts only until the end of the battle, it has no Upkeep Costs whatsoever. Category:Damage Types Category:Area Damage Types